


La Respuesta no es la huida

by Asamijaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bushido - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Feudalism, M/M, Samurai
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: Nishinoya Yuu es un Samurái que debido a un incidente, inicia un viaje para entregar un mensaje al templo de Hakone.En el camino se encuentra con dos extraños, uno de ellos, un chico con el sueño de llegar a ser un guerrero como él.Lo que él no sabe, es que Noya ya no sabe sí quiera, sí aún puede considerarse como uno.





	La Respuesta no es la huida

**Author's Note:**

> →Bushido (código de los samurái)  
> →NoyaHina/NoyaKiyo. Insinuaciones al KiyoYachi (unilateral)  
> →Hecho para el concurso del FCNoya

-Nishinoya, creo que necesitas tomarte un tiempo. -Mencionó el castaño de largos cabellos lacios. Su mirada preocupada caía sobre los hombros del menor como si pesaran toneladas. El más bajo aún mantenía la frente pegada al suelo, sin atreverse a verle la cara a su señor.

-¡Asahi-san! Con todo respeto, le ruego que me dé la orden para el seppuku -insistió nuevamente. -He fallado, he faltado a mis principios y he deshonrado a su familia. No merezco piedad. Estoy dispuesto a recuperar mi honor.

-No has faltado, Nishinoya. -el daimyo frunció el ceño, no sabía cuántas veces ya lo había repetido, y aún así, el joven guerrero no lo aceptaba. -Perdimos a muchos, no es algo que hayamos podido evitar.

 

El castaño apretó los puños aún apoyados en el suelo de madera, el mayor pudo escuchar las uñas de este rasgar las tablas. Lo entendía, aquel sentimiento de frustración lo entendía más que nadie. Porque él también la había perdido.

-Entendido, señor. -Respondió sin levantar su rostro, su voz todavía sonaba ronca y contenida. Se levantó, tomando su katana con el afán de salir del lugar.

-No, aún no puedes retirarte. -le informó Asahi. El samurái arqueó una ceja y se detuvo en su lugar. -No puedes volver a tus actividades ahora.

-¿Disculpe? -cuestionó, sentándose sobre sus propias piernas nuevamente.

-Estarás fuera por un tiempo.

-¡Señor! ¡Hay muchos heridos! ¡No puedo simplemente dejarlos y-!

-Es una orden, -decretó con firmeza. -No me malinterpretes, no estoy diciendo que no vas a volver, -aclaró. Pudo notar cómo el guerrero se había relajado levemente. - Necesito que vayas al Santuario de Hakone a entregar un mensaje, creo que un cambio de aires te servirá para reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido.

Yuu apretó sus dientes aprisionando su labio inferior entre ellos, no podía hacer más que obedecer, ya había faltado una vez a las órdenes de su daimyo y había perdido su camino. El castaño de mayor estatura estiró su mano hasta un cilindro de bambú en donde, Nishinoya suponía, estaba el mensaje de debía entregar.

-En el templo debes encontrar a una Miko que trabaja ahí. -La voz del señor sonaba ronca y algo baja. -Su nombre es Hitoka, ella sabrá qué hacer cuando lo lea. Hasta que ella diga, no podrás volver.

-¿Qué? -atinó a decir. Por primera vez en ese tiempo, el guerrero miró a los ojos a su señor, su porte severo no era una buena señal, de un momento a otro, había cambiado.

-Lo que has escuchado. Partirás esta misma noche. -sentenció, e invitó al otro a retirarse. Esa noche, Nishinoya se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de la casa principal.

Frente a las suaves hileras de humo que el incienso desprendía, contemplaba aquella daga, mientras de segundo plano en su visión, la imagen de aquella persona yacía en un fino marco de madera, junto a la fotografía del primer jefe de aquella familia. El altar había sido llenado de hermosas flores, como lo que una vez ella fue. Sus orbes pardos se deslizaron de su recuerdo hasta el reflejo de la cuchilla que tenía enfrente. Lo único que iluminaba la habitación era el tenue brillo de las velas.

El cabello de un samurái es una extensión de sí mismo, más que su estatus, era lo que representaba su honor y fortaleza. Nishinoya tomó aquella coleta con una de sus manos, y con la otra, la daga que una vez le perteneció a quien más había amado y le pidió perdón. Dejó aquel largo cabello en el lugar, junto a una solitaria rosa roja. Cada vez el galope se escuchaba más lejano, hasta el momento en que desapareció por completo en la penumbra de la noche. El camino era largo, y con los primeros rayos del sol, decidió bajar el ritmo. Se encontraba ya muy lejos de lo que alguna vez consideró un hogar. La brisa de la mañana se sentía fría sobre su propia piel, el samurai deslizó con cautela sus dedos sobre su cabeza, para sentir la punta de sus ahora cortos cabellos. Era una sensación extraña, antes había presenciado tales actos de compañeros a los cuales jamás volvería a ver. Aquel, era un camino largo y tedioso.

El santuario de Hakone quedaba hasta las orillas del lago Ashi. Hacía ya varios años que no pasaba por esos lares. Por lo menos, desde que decidió tomar su camino, el camino del guerrero, el Bushido. Rei, Yu, Meiyo, Jin, Makoto, Chuugi y Gi. Las 7 virtudes de todo samurái.

Rei: Respeto, cortesía.

Una de las primeras encomiendas que Nishinoya había logrado de una manera casi natural, era sin duda el Rei. No veía motivos para demostrar su fuerza o alardear de ella, ser un guerrero significaba más y no sé hacía sólo por conseguir fama o estatus. No obstante, sabía que aquel viaje le daba una oportunidad más para recuperar su camino del guerrero. Para ello, debía ir paso a paso, a como antes de completar su entrenamiento. Volviendo sobre sus huellas. Y ahora ahí se encontraba, completamente desnudo, bajo aquella helada cascada. Meditando sobre aquella fatídica noche. La fría sensación invadir su piel por completo, y la fuerte hipotermia comenzar a carcomer sus músculos. El efecto de su cuerpo temblar para generar calor comenzaba a intensificarse. Aun así, no desistía de aquello. Necesitaba pensar, regresar a aquellos días, en que ni siquiera podía estar poco más de unos segundos bajo esa misma cascada, regresar a donde aún comenzaba a entrenar sus virtudes, donde aún no la conocía a ella; cuando la vio por primera vez, con sus hermosos cabellos azabaches húmedos, cubriendo a la perfección su bella silueta.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó un crujido. Abrió los ojos rápidamente, su katana se veía lejos. Su piel se crispaba, y no estaba seguro de si era la hipotermia o la incertidumbre.

-¡YOUKAI! -Escuchó una voz gritar con terror, mientras el frondoso bosque escupía algo naranja de él.

-¡HINATA, IDIOTA! ¡NO HUYAS! -un gruñido vino por atrás de este. Todo había sido rápido.

De un momento a otro, el naranjo dio un salto, justo en la orilla del lago. Yuu pudo ver cómo el pelirrojo opacaba al mismo sol por un segundo. Era un nivel de salto extraordinario. Sí era tan rápido y ligero, estaba seguro que en el combate todo se le facilitaría.

-¡Ah! -se escuchó un chillido, acompañado del ruido sordo de un chapoteo.

Nishinoya notó cómo las burbujas de aire comenzaban a salir frente a él. Tal vez se había golpeado la cabeza con las rocosa superficie. Al alzar la mirada se encontró con un par de orbes oscuros y confusos, ahora que lo pensaba, estaba tal y como los dioses lo habían traído al mundo....

-¡Yo no me comí las manzanas! -Se escuchó un alarido, sin si quiera haber recuperado el aire perdido. Y la voz se congeló en el tiempo. La vista del pelirrojo había quedado a una altura algo incomoda, considerando el bajo nivel del agua; Noya sólo alzó una ceja, y le extendió su mano con cordialidad.

-¿Estás bien, pequeño? -Preguntó el mayor, y en ese momento el leve carmín en el rostro ajeno desapareció, dejando espacio para una expresión herida, como si de pronto, una flecha invisible hubiera atravesado su ego.

-¡A quién llamas pequeño! -Se levantó cual resorte, se detuvo por un segundo, se miraron directamente, y el silencio perduró por segundos eternos. -¡Eres más bajo que yo!

Los ojos del guerrero se quedaron en blanco, y el color azul volvió a su cuerpo, como si la hipotermia jamás se hubiera ido. Sin duda era uno de los nervios sensibles que el protector de la familia Azumane poseía.

-Hinata, idiota. -Musitó nuevamente el de cabellera azabache, jalando de la oreja al que Noya, suponía, era el dueño de aquel nombre. -Esa no es manera de tratar a un chico forastero.

"Chico" Estaba seguro de que era mayor que los dos, sin embargo, no se dejó afectar... Bueno, se encontraba de rodillas en lago, completamente en blanco. Ni siquiera lo reconocían como alguien más sabio por la edad. Era triste recordar que, incluso había veces en que no lo dejaban pasar a las juntas con otras familias, pensando que era un niño entrometido.

-Oh... -Se escuchó una leve exclamación del más alto de los tres.

Tobio había notado algo a las orillas, las vestimentas del viajero, y una alargada katana en una funda elegante. Sin duda, no era algo que cualquier viajero pudiera obtener con facilidad.

-¿Eres un samurái?

El castaño alzó su mirar en una velocidad bestial, con un resplandor tan brillante, que ambos tuvieron que dar un paso atrás para no enceguecerse.

-Así es. -Sonrió ampliamente.

Shouyou parpadeó un par de veces, era increíble pensar que aquel frente a él, es decir, su altura, era incluso menor que la suya. Siempre le habían dicho que con su tamaño no lograría jamás salir vivo de una batalla. Mas no se había resignado. Sólo debía encontrar a alguien quien le enseñe, que le guíe en el camino del guerrero. Y aunque un samurái no le cayó del cielo, él sí le cayó encima, o bueno, casi.

-¡Senpai! -Casi gritó el pelirrojo, su mirada estaba más determinada que nunca. Tobio casi pudo sentir sus cabellos salir de su peinado de la incredibilidad. ¿Qué tramaba ese idiota?

Ya tenía una idea. Desde hace un tiempo que el tonto de su mejor amigo (aunque nunca le reconociera como tal), tenía la descabellada idea de volverse un legendario guerrero. Todo por las historias que Sugawara-san le contaba sobre samuráis que hacían grandes hazañas. Habían dejado una marca sobre el menor.

Kageyama no creía que alguien aceptara como un pupilo a alguien tan desconcentrado como Shouyou. Pero para su sorpresa, el brillo del presunto guerrero no le daba buena espina.

-¿Senpai? ¡Qué dices! -soltó una sonora risa, aquel tono trataba de no sonar tan alegre, pero estaba evidentemente alagado. Demasiado, al parecer de Tobio. -Eh... -se congeló por un instante.

-Mi nombre es Hinata Shouyou. -Respondió, con una alegre sonrisa. -Por favor, déjeme ser su pupilo, Senpai.

-¿Pupilo? -se detuvo un momento a pensarlo. La sonrisa indeleble de Hinata persistía, hasta que Noya volvió a hablar: -El camino no es sólo algo que puedas cambiar después, es un estilo de vida, es el Bushido. -con más seriedad, se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo se. -sonrió con determinación. -Estoy dispuestos a adaptarlo.

-Su charla sería más seria y profunda si tan sólo salieran del lago y samurái-san tuviera ropa. -suspiró el azabache con cansancio.

Ese día fue el inicio de su viaje y de algo más. Había partido para recuperar su camino y ahora, a su vez, guiaría a alguien más a través de él.   
Después de ponerse algo de ropa, y visitar el hogar de donde venían aquellos chicos (porque efectivamente eran menores), conoció a Sugawara, un obrero que trabajaba duramente para darles alimento a personas que ni siquiera compartían su sangre.

Incluso Noya podía sentir la tensión en el lugar. Al parecer nunca pensaron que un samurái se encontraría dispuesto a llevarse como aprendiz a uno de sus más problemáticos acogidos, incluso él estaba sorprendido de su respuesta. De momento, se escucharon algunos ruidos y voces que el castaño no logró comprender.

Se asomó un poco por la puerta deslizable de papel, y pudo ver al pelirrojo con la frente pegada al suelo delante de aquel cenizo, con orbes pardos cristalizados. Ya se había dado una idea de lo que parecía.

-Suga-san, sabe más que nadie que este ha sido mi sueño. -alzó su rostro, confrontando al mayor con determinación. -Esta oportunidad jamás volverá si la dejo ir.

Fue entonces cuando Noya volvió a recordar otra virtud.

Yu: Coraje.

Shouyou podría ser un mejor guerrero de lo que una vez él mismo pudo ser.

Fue esa misma noche en la que Yuu volvió a encaminarse, en más de una forma, mas ya no estaba solo. Faltaba llegar al templo de Hokane y cumplir con su misión.

-¿Un mensaje? -preguntó el chico pelirrojo, mientras galopaban a un ritmo lento hasta la salida del lugar.

-Sí, se supone que debo entregarlo. Sólo volveré cuando la receptora de la carta me diga. -se repitió a sí mismo, más que explicándole al pelirrojo.

-Noya-san, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Ya la hiciste, pero adelante. -se encoge de hombros, mientras su mirar aún busca los primeros rayos de sol por atrás de las colinas.

-¿Por qué lo enviaron tan lejos? ¿No sé supone que ese el trabajo de los mensajeros? ¿Tiene algo que ver conque su cabello se encuentre tan corto? -bombardeó, logrando callar al guerrero.

-Esas son más de una pregunta, Shouyou... -musitó con un tono apenas audible.

Antes de poder decir algo más, el sonido de unos pasos apresurados lo detuvo.

-¡Hey! -era Tobio. Había corrido desde la casa principal, sin corcel. Se mantuvo un momento quieto mientras recuperaba el aliento. -Voy con ustedes. -musitó apenas se compuso un momento.

La cara de Hinata era un poema, entre todas esas posibilidades, jamás se imaginó que aquel azabache les siguiera y pidiera (o más bien, exigiera) ir junto a ellos.

-Bien. -accedió con facilidad el samurái de cabellos castaños, y se giró para continuar su caminar. Y Shouyou se quedó en blanco.

¡Había sido mucho más fácil dejar ir a Kageyama!

Durante el camino, el silencio perduró, o por lo menos, por la parte del guerrero, aquellos dos se encontraban discutiendo durante todo el trayecto. A veces se les unía para molestar un poco a su pupilo, aunque se supone que siendo el mayor debía actuar de una forma más madura.

Conforme pasaban los días, pudo descubrir cosas interesantes de su aprendiz, al parecer había admirado a un famoso Samurái, que muchos creían, era sólo una leyenda urbana. Nishinoya le contó que este también había sido uno de los héroes de los que no sólo había escuchado, sino que incluso le habían salvado cuando niño. En ese momento, la mirada de Hinata, deslumbró a los mismos rayos del sol.

En esos cortos momentos, Yuu pudo notar varias cosas de su joven estudiante, sin que ni siquiera él mismo lo supiera. Poseía varias virtudes esenciales en el camino del guerrero.

Jin: Benevolencia.

-¡Nishinoya-san, mire! -se escuchó la voz del joven pelirrojo. El castaño fijo su atención donde este apuntaba con tanto entusiasmo.

-¿Es ese el Santuario Hakone? -Puntualizó Kageyama.

-Lo es. -sonrió el samurái. Había pasado un tiempo desde que estuvo ahí. Para ser precisos, 3 años. -¡Apresuremos el paso, Shouyou! -alardeó con una amplia sonrisa, halando las riendas de su corcel, mientras el galope se escuchaba a un ritmo más constante.

Tobio repitió su acción siguiendo a los mismo, puesto habían dejado un corcel atrás. Kageyama y Hinata, habían jugado un chin chan pu por ver quién se quedaba con el otro. Sobraba decir que el azabache había salido victorioso.

-¿Conoce a alguien en el templo, Nishinoya-san? -le preguntó Shouyou, teniendo sus manos los lados de las caderas del mayor debido a la velocidad que llevaban.

-Creo que tengo una leve idea de a quién va dirigido el mensaje, pero nunca supe su primer nombre.

Shouyou quedó en silencio, habría comentado algo a no ser por el tono nostálgico del mayor. El equino se detuvo junto al comienzo de las escaleras de piedra labrada y ambos bajaron; Nishinoya primero, seguido por el menor.   
A mitad del camino se escucharon los reclamos de Kageyama, al no haberlo esperado.

-Entonces después de esto, ¿podrá enseñarme sus técnicas de pelea?

-Sé paciente Shouyou, cuando llegue la hora, ¡te enseñaré mi técnica súper-secreta-mata-dragones!

-¡Dragones! ¿Existen? -exclamó con emoción.

-Teóricamente, no, pero hay Youkais que se les asemejan. -rió un poco, con los brazos en ambos lados de sus caderas. -Pero mi Rolling Thunder puede vencer a cualquiera. -alardeó con orgullo.

-Oh... -suspiró con admiración.

-Traigo dos Tantōs, te servirán para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, si quieres...

Fue en ese momento en que escucharon un ruido sordo a lo alto del camino. Lo primero que el castaño visualizó fue la escoba de madera en el suelo, a los pies de una hakama escarlata, como las puertas de Torii bajo la que estaba. El traje de Miko le quedaba bien. La pequeña muchacha de cabellos dorados les miraba incrédula.

-Yachi-san, ha pasado un tiempo. -saludó con una sonrisa algo opacada con sentimientos que el menor no pudo descifrar.

-Nishinoya-san. -parpadeó intentando aclarar sus pensamientos, sus orbes castaños denotaban cierta esperanza con sólo la presencia del guerrero.

Hinata se perdió totalmente por un momento.

-¿Dónde está...? -la Sacerdotisa parecía buscar a alguien más por detrás de los presentes, el pelirrojo incluso había pasado desapercibido ante su vista (algo casi imposible para la mayoría). -¡Shi...! -logró pronunciar cuando notó una cabellera azabache asomarse por las escaleras. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció junto al volumen de su voz.

-Me dejaron atrás... -se quejó el de cabellos lacios. Su ceño fruncido se relajó al encontrarse con aquellos grandes orbes castaños que le observaban expectante. No la conocía, y aún así, podía notar los sentimientos el aquella mirada achocolatada.

-Vengo a traer un mensaje de parte de Asahi-san. -le mencionó, extendiendo aquel cilindro de bambú. La Miko solamente miró fijo aquel mensaje. No debía ser bueno.

Aún recordaba la promesa de hace 3 años.

La rubia negó con la cabeza, dando pasos hacia atrás. Sin decir una sola palabra corrió hasta el templo. Las miradas de ambos menores se encontraron, preguntándose qué había pasado, pues simplemente no le encontraban sentido alguno.

-¿La conocía ya, Noya-san? -El pelirrojo se atrevió a perturbar el silencio, los ojos castaños del samurai parpadearon dos veces.

-Realmente me sorprende que fuera la misma persona, pero -analiza con un tono sereno, raro en lo que llevaba de su viaje,- creo que ya sé qué dice el mensaje.

Shouyou frunció las cejas, realmente odiaba no saber que pasaba. Lo que sucedía era un completo enigma para él.

-Ire a buscar a Yami-san, no se veía bien. -le comentó el joven de baja estatura.

-No, tú nunca puedes ser serio, yo iré a ver qué pasa con Yahi-san. -intervino Tobio.

-Tú no tienes tacto. -bufó Hinata.

-Y tú no eres alto. -contradijo Kageyama.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! -chillo el pelirrojo.

-En primera, es Yachi. -corrigió el mayor con una sonrisa mal disimulada. -No es necesario que vayan, pero si quieres adelantarte, puedes hacerlo Kageyama. -se encogió de hombros. Pudo escuchar un asentamiento del aludido, además de un resoplo del otro. -Shouyou, creo que es hora de que te enseñe algunas cosas, ¿estás listo? -mencionó en un tono desafiante. La sonrisa de Hinata no se hizo esperar.

Terminaron de subir las escaleras; el santuario era realmente hermoso, era comprensible por qué tenía tantos visitantes y un lugar elegido por los viajeros. Shouyou al adentrarse más en la frondosidad del bosque, pudo ver el lago Ashi en su máximo esplendor.

Las puertas de Torii del lago eran simplemente impresionantes, el rojo brillante contrastaba con los suaves matices del agua y cielo. Habían bajado nuevamente escalones de piedra, Hinata no sabía que hubiera más de un acceso al santuario.

-Es increíble, ¿no es así? -mencionó el guerrero, sentándose a las orillas del extenso lago. Nishinoya asentó sus katanas a un lado y palmeo el suelo junto a él, indicando que el otro se sentara.

-Sí, pero pensé que llegamos a Hakone Shrine para entregarle un mensaje a Yachi-san.

-¿Tú quieres ser un Samurái, Shouyou? -sin contestar la pregunta del aludido. Este frunció un poco las cejas, pero asintió con seguridad. -Bueno, para ello es esencial que aprendas las 7 virtudes que rigen el Bushido.

-¿7 virtudes?

-Rei, Yu, Meiyo, Jin, Makoto, Chuugi y Gi -enlistó de forma pausada. El pelirrojo lo miraba expectante. -Respeto o cortesía, coraje, honor, benevolencia, honestidad, lealtad y Justicia. -repitió, mientras sacaba algo de su Obi. -Yo he perdido algunas de esas virtudes.

-¿Nishinoya-san? -algo preocupado. No sabía qué esperar de aquella conversación.

-¿Ves este lugar? -Sonrió de lado- En este lugar le pedí matrimonio a la persona que más amé alguna vez. -rió un poco, su rostro se había impregnado de pigmentos de nostalgia y dolor. Shouyou sólo mantuvo silencio, por más que en su interior quería gritar y saltar para animarle.

-¿Estuvo casado? -preguntó ciertamente sorprendido. No pensaba que el guerrero fuese más grande que él por un par de años (y físicamente, podían ser iguales).

-Hubo un tiempo en el que entrené en este lugar. Era riguroso, y Yachi era una de las aprendices para ser Sacerdotisa, comúnmente la veía ayudando a las demás en lo que podía. -suspiró, mirando de reojo el Tantō que llevaba en sus manos. -Fue entonces cuando una bella joven comenzó a venir a rezarle a los dioses porque su clan estaba en apuros. Pude notar cómo Yachi no quitaba su mirada de ella... -hizo una breve pausa -al igual que yo.

Shouyou no sabía qué decir, aquel era un tema muy delicado, sobre todo en alguien que se convertía en una Miko, como el caso de Hitoka.

-Fue entonces cuando le prometí a Yachi-san que haría de Shimizu la mujer más feliz del mundo, que la protegería a ella y a la familia que la acogió como si fuera su hija. -bajó sus ojos, desenfundando aquella corta cuchilla. El pelirrojo pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral.

-¿Y qué pasó? -se aventuró a preguntar, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

-Eso hice. Me casé con ella, la amé y protegí siempre, incluso cuando su padre murió por una enfermedad. -el puño de Yuu apretó fuertemente el mango del Tantō, era frustrante tan sólo recordarlo, y era la primera vez que podía decirlo en voz alta. -Pero esa noche no pude. -su voz comenzó a flaquear. Y cerró los ojos, no quería visualizar lo pasado, pero era imposible. -Unos bandidos intentaron secuestrarla... -inhaló- ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que tenían armas? La pólvora ni siquiera había llegado en el último embarque.

-Nishinoya-san, eso quiere decir que... -murmuró algo temeroso al tratar de hablar, notando cómo el joven guerrero de llevaba por instinto su mano a sus ya cortos cabellos.

-He faltado a mi palabra, he sido desleal, no he hecho justicia, y por lo tanto, no tengo honor al cual aferrarme. -concluyo, pasándole el Tantō con el mango. -Asahi-san, mi señor, me ha enviado aquí, y ahora entiendo la razón. -mencionó levantándose, mientras el pelirrojo no sabía qué hacer con aquella daga en mano.

-Nishinoya-san, ¿qué está diciendo? -se incorpora rápidamente, al ver como el mayor comenzaba a subir de nuevo los escalones.

-En ese entonces le dije a Hitoka que iba a volver con ella para saludar. Asahi-san me ha mandado aquí. El Seppuku no correspondía en ese lugar. Es aquí donde di mi palabra y la deshonré, es aquí donde le juré amor eterno y no pude cumplirlo. -sonrió tristemente, y dejó caer sus hombros un momento. -Aquí es donde a Hitoka le quité algo importante que no pude cuidar. Es lo justo. Ahora lo entiendo.

-Las cosas no deben ser así... -exclamó Hinata. -¡Eso de ninguna manera pudo haber sido culpa suya!

-Un samurái está dispuesto a morir por honor, ¿estás consciente de ello, Shouyou? -resopló con la nariz, y observó al joven. -Y mi honor murió con ella.

-¡Prometió que me enseñaría a ser un buen guerrero! -reclamó, subiendo uno de los escalones de piedra. -¡Eso va en contra de su palabra!

-Creo que ya te he enseñado lo fundamental. -se gira y le mira completamente, el pelirrojo no da un paso atrás. -Espero que estés ahí esta noche, Shouyou, necesito que entiendas lo que realmente significa ser un Samurái. -comentó, observando de reojo las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en los orbes pardos del menor. -Sé que algún día serás un gran guerrero.

-No puede...

-¿Ves el Tantō que te he dado? -señaló aquella cuchilla en las manos ajenas. -Fue un regalo que mi héroe me dio el día que salvó mi vida, espero que la uses cuando te conviertas en un Samurái como él.

Fue en ese momento en que el guerrero subió aquellas escaleras de piedra de vuelta hacia el santuario.

Y esa noche, con la cuchilla de su Tantō, junto a las tristes miradas y lágrimas de parte de los presentes, Nishinoya Yuu, samurái al servicio de la familia Azumane, amante de la hija adoptiva del mismo clan y valiente guerrero, se quitó la vida y recuperó su honor.

Y aunque muy en el fondo sabía que la respuesta no era la huida, Sólo se aferró al pensamiento de que iría a donde ella estaba y que, por fin, podrían estar juntos de nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> Glosario:
> 
> seppuku: suicidio ritual japonés por desentrañamiento.
> 
> Daimyo: era el soberano feudal más poderoso desde el siglo X al siglo XIX dentro de la historia de Japón.
> 
> Katana: sable japonés, aunque en Occidente esta palabra es usada genéricamente para englobar a todos los sables japoneses.
> 
> Hakone Shrine: El Santuario de Hakone (Hakone Jinja) es un sitio encantador ubicado en los densos bosques de Moto-Hakone.
> 
> Miko: sirvientas de los templos shinto japoneses (jinja) desde el comienzo de la era Sengoku, disfrutan de una alta posición social.
> 
> Youkai: una clase de criaturas o demonios pertenecientes al folclore japonés.
> 
> Hakama: es un pantalónlargo con pliegues, cuya función principal era proteger las piernas, por lo que originalmente se confeccionaba con telas gruesas y con algún diseño patrón.
> 
> Torii: ) es un arco tradicional japonés que suele encontrarse a la entrada de los santuarios sintoístas.
> 
> Tantō: arma corta de filo similar a un puñal de uno o de doble filo con una longitud de hoja entre 15 y 30 cm
> 
> Obi: cinturón.
> 
> Notas finales:  
> →Intenté hacer que todo considera con la era Sengoku, espero no haya omitido cosas importantes.
> 
> →Al principio iba a ser NoyaHina con un final Fluff (donde Noya enseñaría paso por paso las 7 virtudes), pero el límite de palabras no me dejó hacer un buen desarrollo para ellos, lo lamento (y aún así se pasó un poco).
> 
> →Y último, pero no menos importante, gracias por leer!


End file.
